Llévame contigo
by Nancy Cephiro
Summary: Demasiado tarde, la vida le enseñará a Mikasa que el verdadero amor siempre lo tuvo ahí, a su lado, cerca de ella, "a la vuelta de la esquina". Pero éste se ha perdido una vez que eligió seguir atada a los recuerdos de su pasado. Regalo para Chocolatmint, como parte del intercambio navideño de nuestra querida página "Attack on fanfics". Jean X Mikasa, y un poco de Sasha X Connie.


**•**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Es obra y creación de Lucifer. Gracias.

 **•**

 **ஐ •**

* * *

 **ஐ •**

 **•**

 **"Llévame contigo"**

.

Tras una sanguinaria "Guerra Santa Titánica", el triunfo de Paradis sobre Marley trajo al fin innumerables cambios y bendiciones para los erdianos, tanto para los de la isla como aquellos que vivían a golpe de maltratos en los guetos de Marley.

Liberación, modernidad y por supuesto mucha paz para la "Nueva Erdia Reestablecida".

Sin embargo, el precio fue muy caro: La vida de Levi, la vida de Connie, la de Eren y por supuesto la de miles de soldados más.

Los que quedaron vivos, Jean, Mikasa, Hanji, Sasha, Historia y Armin, intentaron levantarse de entre las múltiples pérdidas apoyándose mutuamente, rearmando el nuevo "puzzle" de sus vidas con nuevas piezas que no siempre encajaban ni de coña a las piezas de antaño.

Hanji necesitó un tiempo para asimilar la muerte de Levi, y tuvo días bastantes negros y difíciles por ello. Ahora sí que era prácticamente la última veterana con vida de la Legión de Reconocimiento, cuyos soldados descansaba por fin en paz y con honores en los cementerios de la Isla.

Ni las papas fritas, adobadas o cocidas le quitaron el mal sabor de boca que dejaría de por vida a Sasha cuando le notificaron la muerte de Connie. Él le prometió que le contaría un "secreto" cuando regresara de su misión en Marley. Pero Connie allá murió y la promesa quedó sin cumplir.

Como soldado de élite, Sasha creyó que estaría preparada para eso y más. Pero se derrumbó por completo cuando tuvo que ser Jean y no Connie el que le confesara el "secreto": Connie le pediría matrimonio a su amada mejor amiga una vez que vencieran "al enemigo" en Marley.

Tardó meses para asimilarlo, para dejar de llorarle y para aceptar la realidad si es que alguna vez la aceptó. Como tratar de vivir a base de recuerdos le estaba afectando, a los 25 años tomó la decisión que según ella la salvaría del hundimiento: Se casó sin pensárselo dos veces con un joven de la nobleza que apenas si tuvo tiempo de conocer.

Lord Augusto era su nombre. De temperamento amable, muy rico, ojos verdosos y, por supuesto, cabello rapo. Lo miró por primera vez durante una fiesta en el Palacio de la Reina Historia, cuando la "chica patata" hacía gala de su apodo todavía vigente y "langareaba" con descaro en la mesa de postres. Entonces, sin querer, desvió su mirada hacia un grupo de sujetos que hablaban sobre negocios y de entre ellos una figura de espaldas la dejó helada. Era tan parecido a Connie…

Caminó hacia él como hipnotizada y con pasos temblorosos, cargando todavía un pastelillo en la mano. Y cuando por fin estuvo frente a Augusto, no le quedó de otra más que salir de la ensoñación y autopresentarse tímida y apenada.

Se casaron en menos de seis meses, y al año nació el primero de los siete hijos que tuvieron. Retirada con Honores del Ejército y gozando del prestigio por ser una "señora de sociedad", no tenía otro oficio más que educar a sus siete críos, ocuparse de sus padres, de algunas obras de caridad, y por supuesto cocinar y cocinar, su grande pasión.

Le gustaba pasar las tardes horneando pastelillos para su esposo e hijos; y mientras ellos esperaban ya sea en la sala con la chimenea encendida si hacía frío, o en los jardines floreados de la mansión si hacía calor, a Lady Sasha le llegaba lo inevitable…

A solas frente al horno y la mesa, se entregaba a la travesura de rememorar sus años de soldado y traer a colación por unos instantes al que fuera el verdadero amor de su vida.

Entonces se le escapaba de los labios un _"... Connie..."_ que debía ser pronto callado, mientras miraba al vacío, a un punto muerto, y amasaba con más fuerza y violencia la harina entre sus manos. Algunas lágrimas caían en la masa y ahí quedaban, como un ingrediente extra que debía ser camuflajeado, mezclado y olvidado.

Cuando llegaba a la sala, las risas de sus hijos y los besos de su marido la tranquilizaban un poco y proseguía a servirles sus pastelillos. Ellos le agradecían y masticaban con gozo, sin saber que entre la fresa y el azúcar se tragaban también el sabor de la sangre, la guerra, la muerte, saliva de titán y unas cuantas onzas de desamor.

Y así, entre muestras de cariño y secretos al horno, "engordaron felices para siempre. Fin."

 **•**

Pero, a diferencia de Sasha, Mikasa se hundió.

Soportó a duras penas la muerte de Eren, tal vez porque él con mucha dureza (fiel a su manera) la había hecho entender que su vida caducaba en 13 años, _"y te aguantas Mikasa, aunque no te guste"._ El problema llegó cuando Armin también caducó y no quiso ni estar presente cuando el rubio fue tragado por otro chico erdiano de la isla para heredar el titán colosal.

Reacia a tener un papel protagónico, dejó que Jean ocupara el puesto de Capitán. Sin embargo, colaboró por un tiempo con el nuevo ejército de la isla.

Desde lo de Armin, su _"último familiar en la tierra"_ como lo recordaba, comenzó a sentir un desapego hacia todo lo que la rodeaba. Y eso enfurecía a Jean, porque por más que intentaba alcanzarla, ella parecía volar más y más alto en espiral, lejos de su alcance.

Buscó por muchos medios acercarse a ella. Se sentaba a su lado a la hora de la comida, le seguía halagando su cabello, le alababa con respeto cuando alguna prenda nueva le quedaba muy bien al cuerpo; y siempre, en cada cumpleaños, Jean le hacía regalos bonitos y a veces hasta costosos, como pulseras, dijes o aretes discretos que fuera del gusto de Mikasa.

Tenía otro tipo de detalles con ella (los más extremos) como cuando Mikasa se quedaba dormida por algún "bajón" anímico y se desentendía de ordenar su habitación, o se le olvidaba lavar su ropa.

Y ahí estaba Jean, haciendo a un lado a las criadas para él mismo ocuparse del asunto, tallando y tallando como doñita en el río para luego tender las prendas por la noche y que Mikasa tuviera al día siguiente ropa limpia qué ponerse.

En los meses que Sasha se despidió de todos para irse a su luna de miel, y su ausencia comenzaba ya a resentirse, Mikasa subió como era su costumbre al techo de los dormitorios del cuartel para disfrutar la luna llena. Hasta allá la alcanzó Jean.

—Vaya, así que aquí es donde te pasas el tiempo libre. Con razón Hanji y yo a veces no te encontramos —dijo él con sutileza y se sentó a su lado entre las penumbras—. Que hermosa noche.

—Sí, algo…

Mientras se dejaban llevar por el titilar de las estrellas, Jean repasó mentalmente las palabras que debía decir con sumo cuidado. Cuando creyó estar listo, soltó un suspiro y expresó algo tembloroso: —Me... Me gustas Mikasa. Toda la vida me has gustado.

Ella lo miró extrañada. —No entiendo...

—Que toda la vida te he querido. Prácticamente, desde el primer momento que te conocí.

Mikasa reaccionó unos segundos después. —No quiero hablar de esto, Jean —e inevitablemente comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. Hanji ya le había advertido que algún día el joven terminaría por declararle su amor.

—Yo sé que te has dado cuenta de lo que siento, hasta la Comandante se da cuenta, los nuevos reclutas; todos, y yo…

—Es halagador, gracias —lo cortó en seco—, pero no puedo corresponderte. No quiero que me digas más nada.

Jean, humillado, sintió que de nuevo le brotaba la envidia de antaño y la rabia ciega y arraigada que ésta le generaba: —¿Hasta cuánto tiempo más le vas a seguir llorando? —preguntó con odio.

Ella lo miró estupefacta. —¿Qué dices…?

—¿Cuántos años más le vas a seguir llorando? ¡¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar?!

—Jean, por favor, te dije que no quiero hablar de esto… ni de _él_.

Eren era peor que un fantasma. Peor que un karma. Jean se encontraba tan molesto que le temblaba el labio inferior. —¡Tú deberías ser la Capitana!, tú podrías tener tu propio Ejército, incluso tú podrías hasta ocupar algún día el lugar de Hanji, no yo. ¡Y sigues atrapada en lo mismo!, estás hasta el cuello de melancolía, ahogada entre tanto recuerdo, perdiendo el tiempo aquí y allá, tan adormecida que no te das cuenta que la realidad te espera, ¡que yo estoy en esta realidad! Que yo podría hacerte feliz, que yo podría...

—¡JEAN!

Él inhaló aire para calmarse. Lo último que deseaba era una pelea. No iba echar a perder este gran avance alcanzado en una sola noche.

—Lo siento —tomó la mano de ella y se la llevó a los labios.

—Perdóname Jean, por ser tan cruel contigo.

—No te preocupes, yo te acepto y te quiero en todas tus formas —le dijo sin soltar todavía su mano y Mikasa volvió a sonrojarse. Después de todo no podía negar que Jean era dulce, que tenía algo que le recordaba a su padre, el señor Ackerman; y que ésta era la primera vez que un hombre se le declaraba. —Solo necesito saber —continuó el Capitán— si algún día tendré una oportunidad. Solo contéstame si lo sigues queriendo; y de ser así, pues entonces te dejo en paz. Así sin más.

En sus momentos de lucidez, Mikasa se había hecho la misma pregunta. A veces llegaba a la desastrosa conclusión de que lejos de ser amor lo que quizás todavía sentía por Eren, era más bien una especie de obsesión por el hermano que nunca fue hermano.

—No lo sé.

Jean hizo una mueca de fastidio. Un "no lo sé" a veces escondía más secretos que un simple "Sí" o un escueto y esperanzador "no". —Bueno. Pero, ¿me prometes que por lo menos pensarás en todo lo que te dije hoy? —preguntó el Capitán casi en un susurro que sonó más a ruego y lamento.

—Te lo prometo, Jean.

Él soltó su mano y después de hablar de otros temas triviales se despidió y bajó a los dormitorios.

Ya a solas, ella pudo liberar los nervios a sus anchas. No pudo negar que el cosquilleo aún persistente en su mano y dedos tenía algo de placentero. _«¡Dios mío!»,_ pensó _«¿Qué fue todo esto…?»_

 **•**

Pero ésta fue otra promesa más sin cumplir, porque a los pocos días Mikasa hizo sus maletas y se fue del cuartel.

Un velo azul cubría aún la madrugada cuando entró sigilosamente a la oficina de Hanji y le dejó una carta donde agradecía sus atenciones y enseñanzas. Anexa estaba una petición para ausentarse del Ejército por un tiempo.

Hanji sintió lástima cuando le extendió la carta al Capitán Jean y éste, entre enfurecido y deprimido la leyó varias veces.

—Se va hundir, si no la encuentro se va hundir...

—Deberías dejarla que descanse un tiempo, Jean. Después de todo, ya merece unas vacaciones y...

—¡Estas no son vacaciones, Hanji!

Creyendo que podría encontrarla, tomó rápidamente un caballo y la buscó por todos los alrededores. Cabalgó como endemoniado hasta que el animal estaba tan cansado que parecía no dar más, y él mismo se sentía hambriento y agotado. Preguntó por varios pueblos y aldeas, pero fue inútil, Mikasa se le había esfumado de las manos.

 **•**

Inevitablemente, los días se hicieron semanas, y las semanas meses. De vez en cuando, llegaban notas de Mikasa al correo del cuartel informando con palabras escuetas que se encontraba bien. Pero las cartas no tenían ni dirección ni fecha.

No tenía para nada la intención de preocupar a Jean o a Hanji, por eso le pagaba a un niño o dos para que dejaran dichas notas en el buzón del acuartelamiento militar.

De naturaleza nostálgica y melancólica, sentimientos que bien podían contrastar con su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso, Mikasa sucumbió a la rutina de seguir alimentando el pasado y con sus ahorros compró un pequeño cuarto en la Shiganshina reconstruida. Fue lo más cercano que pudo encontrar a la calle donde vivió los últimos años de su niñez.

Todo lucía muy diferente a aquellos tiempos, pero así le bastó para revivir las memorias del pasado. Como toda buena Ackerman, se rindió a los malos hábitos y vicios de éstos: Levi adicto al té, Kenny al alcohol; y ella, curiosamente, al cigarro. Y así, con cigarro en mano y bufanda al cuello, se sentaba todas las tardes en la misma banca del parque central de Shiganshina.

Ebria de recuerdos, la vista le hacía jugadas y entre los niños del parque parecía que se miraba así misma jugando con Eren y Armin. Algunas veces se imaginaba también a aquellos chicos que molestaban a Armin y por ipso facto, Hannes también entraba en escena.

Dejó que su salud se fuera deteriorando. No se cuidaba ni del frío ni del calor, tampoco se alimentaba bien y, como hiciera Levi en su juventud, nunca duraba mucho tiempo en los trabajos que encontraba.

Odiaba reconocer lo que una vez Hanji, secundada por Jean, le dijeron: _«Eres aferrada, Mikasa, más aferrada que una mula. Ya deja ir el pasado...»_

 _«No me importa »,_ dijo para sí cuando le daba otra calada al cuarto o quinto cigarro, _«este es mi concepto de felicidad, así quiero vivir, le guste a quien le guste.»_

Sabía que se engañaba así misma. De pronto, le llegó una pregunta que le extrañó muchísimo porque nunca antes había sentido interés por hacérsela: _«¿Cómo estará Jean?»,_ últimamente se acordaba mucho de él, principalmente cuando lavaba su propia ropa o ella misma tenía que ordenar y limpiar su habitación. _«Espero que esté bien...»_

 **•**

A casi tres años de su partida, Mikasa seguía obsesionada con su soledad, por eso el niño que entregaba las notas al cuartel tenía como orden que nadie debía verlo cuando dejara el sobre en el buzón.

Sin embargo, una tarde no pudo evitar ser sorprendido por Jean. El Capitán entendió que ese mocoso era el de la correspondencia y le dio una tremenda corretiza que casi lo deja sin aliento. Empero, el chico era más ágil que el Capitán y para cuando éste quiso regresar por su caballo, el niño ya estaba a mucha distancia de ventaja.

Y de repente ya no volvió a verlo más por el lugar. Las notas de Mikasa dejaron de llegar de golpe y Jean se sintió hasta culpable por ello, pensando que quizás él pudo haber ahuyentado al chiquillo.

Nunca se cansó de buscar a Mikasa. Incluso recorrió toda Shiganshina pero no la encontró. Para colmo, desde la caída de Marley y el apoyo que había recibido Paradis de las demás naciones del mundo, algunas personas del exterior (incluyendo los orientales) habían llegado a la isla para auxiliar en tecnología a los erdianos bajo la vigilancia exhaustiva, claro está, de la reina Historia y su ejército. Por lo tanto, Mikasa ya no era la única mujer de ojos rasgados por la zona.

Sasha le presentaba de vez en cuando a sus amigas, damas de sociedad principalmente que se encandilaban y prendían rápidamente de Jean más que nada por su lugar de Primer Capitán y sucesor directo de aquél héroe llamado Levi Ackerman; pero para Jean ninguna valía lo mismo que Mikasa. Hanji lo enviaba a nuevas labores, pero ni con la mente ocupada la dejaba de pensar.

Seguía amándola y punto. Así de sencillo. Y ni siquiera él mismo entendía exactamente por qué o para qué. A veces sentía que también la odiaba, por retrógrada, por aferrada; pero del odio pasaba inmediatamente de nuevo al amor y así era un "sube y baja" de emociones. Andaba siempre con semblante serio, incluso hasta enojado y pobre de aquél recluta que lo tuviera cerca porque con ese se desquitaba. Otras veces le llegaban unos arranques de positivismo, y se iba a conocer mujeres en las fiestas secretas que algunos varones de sociedad organizaban para los caballeros de la isla.

Y así estaba un día, en ese "sube y baja", cuando por fin le llegó la noticia: En las rondas de vigilancias en las fronteras de Paradis, el soldado Floch se enteró de que hacía tiempo una mujer muy parecida a Mikasa (una ex soldado de élite según le chismearon) había sido encontrada muerta en su casa de Shiganshina. Los rumores apuntaban a que no pudo defenderse de un asalto violento. Otros decían que la habían matado por ser una Ackerman. Pero la noticia más divulgada es que ella misma había cometido suicidio. El cuerpo no pudo encontrarlo, nadie pudo darle razón de dónde podría estar enterrado.

Nunca en la vida, Hanji había visto llorar a un hombre de la manera que Jean lloró cuando le dio la noticia en su oficina y, asustada, le mandó un recado urgente a Sasha pidiéndole que diera asilo a Jean para que descansara un tiempo en su mansión.

—Son estragos de la guerra, Jean —le dijo Hanji mientras lo ayudaba a hacer una maleta—. Así como murió ayer, antier, o la semana pasado, pudo haber muerto hacía años, cuando nos enfrentábamos a los titanes en el pasado y...

—No, Hanji —la interrumpió Jean entre sollozos—, esta muerte nada tiene que ver con su deber o su misión como soldado. Esta muerte se debe a ese hijo de puta… A ese que parece todavía andar por aquí, por acá...

Y otra vez, Eren.

Cuánto lo odiaba. A pesar de los años transcurridos, el odio parecía crecer en vez de mermar, y con lo sucedido Hanji adivinó que el sentimiento aumentaría todavía más.

Jean se negó al principio hacer caso de tomarse unos días, pero Hanji era una especie de madre sabia y finalmente hizo lo que ella le aconsejaba. Además, Sasha ya estaba esperándolo preocupada en el carruaje y como si se tratase de un niño, dejó que hicieran con él lo que quisieran.

 **•**

—" _Mikasa, qué difícil vivir sin ti... "_

—¿Capitán Kirschtein? ¡Oh, por fin lo encuentro!, lo estamos esperando para desayunar —lo interrumpió de sus cavilaciones Lady Susan, una de las amigas de sociedad de Sasha, cuando lo encontró vagando por el jardín de la mansión.

Luego de enterarse que Jean llevaba algunos días instalado en la casa de Sasha para reponerse de la "pérdida de un familiar", la viuda de 40 años no perdió más el tiempo y se ofreció para ayudar a Sasha _"en lo que necesitara nuestro héroe de la patria"._

Como si con un escote se aliviaran los males, Susan andaba siempre con el mejor de los vestidos atendiendo al "enfermo" para levantarle los ánimos. Se convirtió en su enfermera, amiga, acompañante, en su sombra; pese a que él lo único que pedía era un poco de paz.

La viuda ya lo conocía de vista y siempre había sentido atracción por ese capitán 10 años más joven y apuesto. Pese a tener mucha fe en su belleza femenina, en su poder económico, y en sus dotes de seducción que nunca la habían dejado mal, de todas maneras tuvo que trabajar arduamente seis meses con Jean para poder sacarle si apenas un primer beso.

Fue Sasha la que impulsó poco a poco el "romance", pese a que Lady Susan (arrogante y clasista) no era de su total agrado. Aun así, creyó que estaba ayudando al prácticamente único amigo que le quedaba de la tropa 104.

Entonces él también _"hasta el cuello"_ de melancolía, dejó que la viuda lo manejara a su antojo y se hicieron amantes al poco tiempo. Desinhibida, muy rica y extrovertida, supo ganarse a Jean, que de por sí ya era de fantasías promiscuas desde la adolescencia.

 **•**

Y fue así, que durante una de sus citas románticas, el destino de Jean volvió a girar, a retorcerse y a rodar otra vez sin dirección aparente.

Cerca de las 12:00 del medio día, la pareja salió a comer a uno de los restaurantes más concurridos de la ciudad. Cuando el Capitán ayudaba a Susan a bajar del carruaje, una cara conocida que se encontraba a escasos metros de ambos lo dejó helado: Era aquel niño que entregaba las cartas de Mikasa.

El chiquillo, un poco más crecido, se encontraba cuidando los caballos de otros comensales cuando de repente sintió que unos ojos lo penetraban.

Entonces los dos se lanzaron una mirada como si de una cuenta pendiente se tratara, y nuevamente se pegaron una "corretiza".

—¡Susan, ya vuelvo!

—¡Jean! Pero, ¡qué pasa Jean!

El chico, que ya no era ni tan ágil ni tan niño, pudo ser alcanzado por el Capitán a los pocos minutos en un callejón de terracería.

—¡Ahora sí mocoso —gritó Jean sujetándolo de ambos brazos y estrellándolo contra la pared—, dime dónde vivió Mikasa, la mujer que te daba esas cartas!

—¡No sé de qué me habla!

—¡Ah, no te hagas!, quiero por lo menos recuperar sus pertenencias.

—¡¿Y qué es lo que quiere?!

—Que me digas dónde está enterrada. Que me digas dónde vivió sus últimos días.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué... _"últimos días"_? —preguntó el chico extrañado, y la misma extrañeza se la contagió a Jean.

—Pues... pues sí, donde estuvo viviendo, hasta que murió.

El niño hizo un gesto aun mayor de desconcierto. —¿Murió? ¿Quién le dijo eso? La señorita Mikasa no está muerta, vive con nosotros en la casa de mi madre, aunque sí enferma.

Un temblor estremeció a Jean de pies a cabeza y por causa de esa misma agitación fue que el chiquillo se pudo soltar, pero no corrió. Sintió compasión por ese hombre que palidecía más a cada segundo, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca seca.

—Señor, qué tiene, parece que está a punto de desmayarse.

—Por-por favor, chico... dime, ¿qué diablos...? ¿Enferma...? ¡HABLA, MALDITA SEA!

—¡Ay! Pues, eso. Ella se fue enfermando poco a poco, un doctor fue a verla y nos dijo que le había dado una cosa que se llama Embolia.

—¿Pe-pero... sigue... viva?

—¿No entiende que sí? Mi mamá es quien la cuida, en Shiganshina.

—Di-Dios mío... viva, está... viva...

Entonces Jean se tiró al suelo y comenzó a llorar, de alegría, de rabia, de coraje. De 15 años de amor y de fastidio.

El chico se asustó tanto que estuvo a punto de ofrecerle incluso el hombro. —Me asusta, señor. Por favor ya no llore.

Así estuvieron un rato, sentados en el suelo de terracería, sin cruzar palabra alguna, hasta que Jean pudo volver en sí. —Óyeme bien —dijo el capitán—, vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, me vas a llevar a tu casa, te daré mucho dinero por ello, a tu mamá también por su bondad; y me llevaré a Mikasa. Yo la cuidaré.

—Hmmm, no tengo por qué hacer eso, no puedo darle mi dirección, ¡no lo conozco!

—Pero seguro que habrás oído hablar de mí. Soy el Capitán Jean Kirschtein.

—¿El Capitán Kirschtein? Wow…

—¿Pasa algo?

—Es que Mikasa, cuando estaba más sana, me hablaba mucho de usted, casi todos los días.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Jean. —¿Ah, sí?

 **•**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par.

No era un lugar muy limpio pero a Jean esas cosas, en ese momento del reencuentro, no le importaban en lo más mínimo.

Entre la poca iluminación, divisó la cama y en ella las sábanas que dibujaban una silueta tan conocida por él. Tan soñada y tan deseada por él.

Caminó con pasos lentos hasta ella. Mikasa dormía aunque no tan profundamente, y cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba en el borde de la cama abrió los ojos pensando que era su vecina para ayudarla a comer.

Entonces la sorpresa la invadió. Jean. Era él, y quién más para rescatarla de aquello sino él.

—¿Je-Jean? —apenas si pudo exclamar con su boca chueca.

—Mikasa... Mi querida Mikasa...

A como pudo, ella giró la cabeza de vergüenza hacia otra dirección, pero él rompió en llanto y comenzó a abrazarla y besarla en todo el rostro, mejillas, frente, sin hacer reparos en los labios deformes.

—Te extrañé, te extrañé con toda mi alma, Mikasa. Nunca te dejé de querer... —le dijo al oído.

Una felicidad inexplicable invadió a la Ackerman y comenzó igualmente a llorar, porque reconoció que en el fondo ella también lo había extrañado.

Sintió deseos de disculparse y de reconocer lo estúpida, lo "aferrada" y lo necia que había sido. Lo incumplida con las promesas.

Por un instante, curiosamente, le entró un poco de vanidad femenina y se preguntó cómo se miraría en ese momento, si fea o bonita, y qué podría estar pensando él sobre eso. Pero Jean parecía estar en otra dimensión, y no poner atención a esas ridiculeces y banalidades.

Con todo el esfuerzo que pudo, colocó su mano en los cabellos de Jean y comenzó a acariciarlos.

—Te voy a llevar conmigo. Te voy a cuidar yo —dijo el Capitán.

—No, no tienes porqué... perdóname...

—No hagas esfuerzos de hablar si no puedes —volvió a depositarle un cálido beso en los labios y en las mejillas—, nos vamos ahora mismo.

Tenían sus rostros bañados en lágrimas, y Mikasa soltó un suspiro de alivio, mientras sonreía agradecida: —Llévame contigo.

 **•**

 _"¡Jean volvió a la vida!"_

Así con estas palabras empezó Hanji la carta que le mandó inmediatamente a Sasha, luego de ayudar a Jean a preparar una habitación especial para Mikasa en el cuartel.

Sasha, ni tarde ni perezosa, subió feliz a su carruaje y viajó rumbo al reencuentro con sus viejos amigos.

—Pero, ¿y entonces? ¿Quién era la mujer de ojos rasgados que murió en Shiganshina? —le preguntaron Sasha y Hanji a Jean, mientras éste preparaba té para ambas mujeres.

—Era una oriental de Marley, el chisme corrió tanto que para cuando llegó a los oídos de Floch ya estaba más que deformado.

—Qué pena, y hay que informar de esto a la Reina Historia —agregó la Comandante—, no me está gustando para nada que las fronteras se estén descuidando de esta manera.

—Jean, voy a decirte algo —exclamó Sasha— Lady Susan sigue preguntando por ti. ¿Qué le digo?

—Que me disculpe, pero me salieron asuntos importantes en el cuartel. Y que volvió Mikasa. Así dile.

—Tienes la oportunidad de cambiar tu vida con ella, es rica, la vida resuelta —secundó Hanji, no tanto como consejo, sino a manera de probar lo que fuera a responder Jean—. Nosotras podemos hacernos cargo de Mikasa, seguro con la ayuda de la Reina Historia.

—Está demás lo que me dices Hanji, ya sabes cuál es mi elección. Me quedo aquí —le sonrió y se llevó la taza con el humeante líquido a los labios.

Sasha y Hanji, complacidas y también sonrientes, hicieron lo mismo y pronto comenzaron a investigar los nombres de posibles médicos.

Mikasa alcanzó a escuchar la conversación porque las puertas y ventanas estaban abiertas. Tarde comprendió que toda la vida tuvo al verdadero amor ahí, a un lado de ella, a la "vuelta de la esquina"; y por obsesiones añejas nunca lo valoró. Ahora estaba dispuesta a corresponderle, hasta donde el cuerpo y el espíritu se lo permitieran.

Todas las tardes, Jean la subía a la silla de ruedas y le daba un paseo por los patios, por la ciudad y por el bosque, éste último su lugar favorito porque adoraban besarse a solas y entre la naturaleza.

No le avergonzaba para nada que lo vieran con una inválida. Él ya sabía lo que decían, cuánto lo criticaban y cómo lo "pendejeaban" hasta el cansancio por haber cambiado el futuro que le esperaba a lado de una dama de sociedad, por los achaques de una discapacitada.

 _"Cada quién su concepto de felicidad"_ , se contestaba así mismo, y su felicidad era precisamente esa, consolar a Mikasa cuando ésta creía que no podía más, que no mejoraría su salud. O cuando la ayudaba a comer, a vestirse e incluso bañarse.

La escena del baño era la que más recuerdos le traía a Hanji, y por esta razón, esa tarea se la dejaba solo a Jean.

Irónicamente, de todos los héroes de Paradis, solo Mikasa y Jean habían logrado trazar un destino como pareja juntos, hasta la muerte, aunque no de la forma que convencionalmente uno esperaría.

 **•**

 **•**

 **FIN**

 **•**

 **ஐ •**

* * *

 **ஐ •**

 **•**

Este fic está dedicado a Chocolatmint con todo mi kokoro y mi cariño ❤️. Cami, espero no decepcionarte, jejeje, es la primera vez que escribo un Jeankasa. Ahora entiendo tu amor por Jean, que hermosa pareja hace con la chozita: le ha salvado la vida, la protege, apuesta su cena porque confía en su fuerza. De verdad, me encantaría que Isayama les diera una oportunidad, aunque sea una pequeña.

Caballito-san, tú puedes, yo te hecho porras :3 .

Espero les haya gustado y no haberlos aburrido tanto, jejeje, lo sé, salió algo cursi. Gracias por su lectura...

Att: Nancy 🍀


End file.
